Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle compartment assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compartment assembly configured to receive a media device in a visible in-use orientation and a hidden stored orientation.
Background Information
Vehicles are currently provided with various means for connecting to media devices such as MP3 players and/or cellular telephones. Such means for connecting to a media device include, for example, any one or more of the various wireless communication systems and/or electronic outlets that provide direct, electronic connection via a cable to the media device. The various wireless communication systems and/or electronic outlets are further connected to, for example, a vehicle audio system in order to playback music or other audio files, and/or provide telephone connectivity. Such means for connecting to a media device are typically concealed somewhere within the vehicle.